


My Angel

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [9]
Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Matt and James' pillow talk





	

"Do you believe in angels?" James asked when his breathing turned back to normal, he nestled closer to Matt and rested his head on Matt's chest.

"Angels?" Matt was quiet for so long that James thought he fell asleep. "I guess. What do you mean by angels?"

"I dunno. Like someone who is divine and maybe changes your life." James ran his hand through Matt's chest hair as he spoke.

"In that case, of course angels exist." Matt kissed James deeply, letting his tongue sweep through James' mouth.

"You really think so?" Matt answered by flipping them over so that he was above James, kissing down his neck.

"You are my angel, James. You saved me from myself." Matt whispered.

"How could I have saved you when all I've ever done is leave you?" James couldn't understand why Matt still loved him after everything.

"When you love someone it doesn't matter. There was a time when I thought I was never going to get you back, the only thing that got me through that was knowing that the love I felt for you could exist." Matt tucked James' hair behind his ear. "I felt hopeless for so long before I met you, then I fell in love with you so easily and we started a band and everything was great."

"Until?" James bit his lip, knowing that he was the reason the best thing in their lives fell apart, it wasn't Charlie leaving Busted, it was James leaving Matt. "Then it just wasn't. You left and I thought I was going to be hopeless again but the warmth you put in my heart never left." Matt admitted.

"I'm- I, Matt." James kissed Matt with all the passion he could muster. "I love you." "I love you too. When you kissed me that night when you were back in the UK visiting the guys on the Memory Lane tour, I knew that I was never over you. I thought I was but, I wasn't." Matt looked like he was close to tears. "It wasn't easy for me to take you back. But I had to take the chance that we still had something."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." James was lost for what to say.

"Please don't apologise. I just wanted you to know, you are my angel." 

"I'm glad you believe in angels too, Matt," James whispered after a long silence, half-hoping that Matt had fallen asleep. "I always thought of you as mine."


End file.
